A radio frequency (RF) duplexing device is a device that facilitates full duplexing (i.e., simultaneous reception and transmission) by a common antenna. In order to facilitate simultaneous reception and transmission by the antenna, the RF duplexing device operates at both an RF receive band of an RF receive signal and an RF transmission band of an RF transmission signal. However, in order to reduce the number of components utilized in RF front-end systems, it is desirable that components be reused to provide additional functionality. As such, RF duplexing devices are also used to provide half duplexing (i.e., only providing reception or only providing transmission). Generally, previously known RF duplexing devices “waste” components in the RF duplexing device that do not provide filtering during half duplexing. For example, if only reception is being provided during the half duplexing mode, components that provide filtering for transmission are “wasted” and may actually degrade performance by introducing insertions losses. Similarly, if only transmission is being provided during the half duplexing mode, components that provide filtering for reception are “wasted” and may also degrade performance by introducing insertion losses. Accordingly, systems and methods that utilize components in an RF duplexing device operate more efficiently when the RF duplexing device is providing half duplexing.